


The Tower Bios: Bruce Banner

by kinkyavengers



Series: The Tower RP [3]
Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyavengers/pseuds/kinkyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends every moment fighting to hold on tight to his control.  What does he do when he needs to let go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower Bios: Bruce Banner

Name: Robert 'Bruce' Banner  
Alias: Hulk  
Age: 45  
FC: Mark Ruffalo

Then: Bruce knows how to keep his head down. He learned early that drawing attention to yourself only lead to trouble. So he swallows his opinions, his desires his thoughts and he trudges along in whatever wake is set for him. He still manages to do cutting-edge physics, though. Then The Incident happens and a low profile has never been more important. It’s better to live as a ghost, never quite touching, never quite connecting, than it is to leave a mess of carnage behind him. The Other Guy is destructive and manic, uncontrolled and uncontrollable and Bruce spends every moment of every day desperately trying to contain his capacity for damage.

He learns to harness his monster. Then SHIELD comes along, and Bruce finds himself on a flying aircraft carrier. Tony Stark stabs him with an electric prod, and seems to think that means he’s adopted him. A man who died 70 years ago is giving orders and Bruce stops trying to make sense of everything. He does what he does best: he follows. But then the unthinkable happens, and Stark encourages him, asking him to unleash the monster.

Now: For Bruce, giving in to his desires is far beyond a bad choice. It’s a terribly, absolutely devastating possibility, and one that he thought he had long since resigned himself to never taking. The lure of a place where he doesn’t have to hide himself, where he can release his other monster, is too much for him to resist. So when a card appears in his clean laundry, he gives in and follows its instructions with scientific precision.

[](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/welcome) [Welcome](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/welcome) — [Rules](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/rules) — [Characters](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/characters)— [**Apply Now**](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/submit)

**Author's Note:**

> The Tower, a new Marvel kink roleplay, now accepting applications! avengerstower.tumblr.com


End file.
